Best For Last
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: Harvey Specter getting his favorite assistant back. Ensemble/Harvey/Donna. Post 2x05 AU .


Best For Last

Summary: Harvey Specter getting his favorite assistant back. Ensemble/Harvey/Donna. Post 2x05 (AU).

Rating: T

Words: 1,259

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

Authors Note: WOW. The latest Suits episode. WHY WHY WHY. And the song at the end. Well, I was just in hysterics until Saturday pretty much. But this is a post 2x05 fic, but AU at the same time. So I hope you enjoy! And thanks so much for welcoming me into the fandom! Hope to write more. As always leave some feedback! Love hearing from you guys! :)

~0~0~0~

Harvey looks at Mike. They both have that same expression. He sees Mike give him a head nod like that's supposed to make it all better. Like all of today's events didn't happen and it was just a late night at the office. But it's not okay. And he's feeling like he might be more emotional than he could ever remember.

And the head nod only signals to him that he didn't win this time. He's lost. He's lost something that he thought he'd never lose. He actually lost.

He walks to Jessica's office, not sure of his approach yet, but all he knows is that he will not give this up without a fight. It's Donna for god sakes, his right hand. And there is basically nothing to life without one of your key functions.

He stares through the glass for a minute. Jessica is calmly staring at the wall. And she had no right to do what she did. He's pretty sure (not entirely, but pretty sure) that Donna would've never signed off on something that big. It was planted. He's almost convinced himself.

And God, he'd never seen her look so disappointed in him.

He walks in, "You had no right."

She doesn't even turn her head his way, "My firm. It's not something I wanted to do."

And he's pissed, but he will keep the yelling to a minimum. "Fix it."

And he's not one to make Jessica feel like he has the upper hand, because he doesn't, but this means something to him and she always knows when something is serious with him.

Her head finally turns, "Harvey, not this time."

And she doesn't have faith in anything he could possibly say. So, that means he's on his own, which fine.

He turns on his heels, "We'll see about that."

He blocks out her protest.

~0~0~0~

He catches Mike on his way and brings him into his office. And he realizes he's not the only one affected by the firing of Donna. And that hits home.

Mike sits in his usual spot, "So yea."

Harvey looks up through his eyelashes, "No talking. More," and what's the right word, "Thinking."

Mike takes a deep breath, "Harvey, I don't think there is much we can do."

He quirks his eyebrow, "Remember when I told you that I like this?" And he does his hand motion that he likes things done above average.

Mike nods. "Yes."

"Well then," he stands up to grab a baseball, "We figure it out."

He throws it to Mike because he needs the kid to get all his creative juices flowing.

Mike is more impressed that he was given a collectors baseball than anything else at the moment, "Wow."

He looks down at Mike, "I need your help."

And Mike's face finally turns into a kid who is in a candy store, "Of course."

~0~0~0~

A day later, a box of pizza (cheese in the crust), and more coffee's than anyone should drink; he and Mike figured it out.

He's proud of their work so he let's Mike go in with him to see Jessica. He doesn't have much to say so he just looks at Jessica who is staring straight back.

"All you need to know."

She takes the folder, "Harvey-"

He turns his head to Mike, "You've got the day off."

Mike looks at him perplexed, "But-"

He puts his hand forward signaling for no more words, "And I'm taking the day of as well."

He walks out of Jessica's office leaving both her and Mike more confused than ever.

He loosens his tie and walks out of the office with no regrets.

~0~0~0~

She hears the knock on the door and immediately walks away from her tea. It's not too late, but she usually doesn't have many visitors. And the one visitor she would have, fired her yesterday. So who it could be is a mystery.

She's surprised when she sees two tickets in her face. And even more surprised when she sees Harvey holding them; in normal clothes no less.

He smiles and tells her, "Two tickets to Mr. Specter himself."

His dads a musician and they used to go time to time.

Donna looks at him sharply, "Harvey, what are you doing here?"

He ushers himself in, "It only took me all night to figure it out."

And she's confused why he looks so happy, because the last time she saw him he pretty much wanted to wring her neck.

"Figure what out?" She keeps standing close to the door.

He turns around to look at her, "That someone forged your name."

And _what_?

"I don't remember signing it, but that doesn't mean I didn't."

He smirks, "I trusted that you wouldn't and it paid off."

She crosses her arms over her chest, "And it took you all night? Seems like your losing it."

He shrugs, "No," waits to tell her the truth, "Just Mike ordered pizza with cheese in the crust. Kinda took us away for a minute." And he'd never actually tell Mike that it was the best pizza of his life.

She smirks, "And is there anything you have to say?"

She was not going to let him off that easy without a full explanation of things.

He doesn't do much besides hang his head low before taking a deep breath, "Donna."

She waits and is rooted to her position, but somehow he has moved closer to her.

"I'm sorry."

She stands up straighter hoping he gets the message that she is mad at him.

"The things I do, I do to help you, nothing else," she looks him straight in the eye, "I would never do anything other than that."

He nods, "I get that."

She smiles, "Well if I do decide to go to your dad's concert, there will be a string of 'I'm sorrys' on the way."

He can tell she isn't joking. "You're going to come."

She looks at him one eyebrow higher than the other, "How do you know that?"

He scoffs like she should know, "Because my dad will kill me if he doesn't see you for his annual trip to New York."

She mulls it over, "Well that is true."

He's crossed his arms now, "So it's a date."

And he just wants to see her reaction, but he might actually mean it.

She just gives him a smile.

And it's a date.

A/N: Used Harvey's mention of his dad in here as something him and Donna used to do. And yes it was def. a date! :)


End file.
